


Kanji Game

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: What happens when Arashi is stuck in a green room with nothing better to do? They play a Kanji Game of course!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this drabble one day while I was listening to Tochuugesha and staring at the title… Wrote it but didn’t post it cos it wasn’t very well written... but after 3 months I've still not done a thing about it, I decided just post it as it is… kinda clueless how to change it as well >< Hope you'll enjoy it!

The members of the popular group Arashi were sitting in the greenroom. And getting very bored. Due to some technical issues their shooting AnShi was delayed. And because of the rule of the show that there will be no hints given to the members on the guest or theme of the day whatsoever, the staff had literally confined them to their green room in fears of arashi bumping onto someone or something they shouldn’t be seeing yet.

Matsumoto was sitting on the side of the room, focusing all his attention on his lucky 7 script. Sakurai was busy reading newspapers, and Nino was playing with his DS as usual. Ohno… Ohno? He was happily curled up on the sofa and fast asleep. Everyone was doing something… except for poor Aiba. And he was bored… "Come on guys! Let's play some game!" he yelled as he literally ran, and sat, on leader, waking the older man up immediately. However, apart from Ohno, everyone else continued to ignore Aiba. "Aw come on! The loser shall have to buy the winner a treat!"

Matsumoto closed the script he was looking at and gave Aiba a most annoyed look, "Fine, what game do you want to play than?"

"Let's play magical banana!" Aiba chirped

*Silence*

Matsumoto rolled his eyes and impatiently went back to reading his script.

"Aw come on guys! What's wrong with magical banana? We used it play it very often didn’t we?" said Aiba, getting exasperated.

"Nope, not playing it today," Matsumoto replied without even looking up.

"We just did it on Shiyagare the other day," Nino was still deeply engrossed in his DS.

"Whoever's coming after you will suffer…" Said Sakurai, still thinking about how he got beaten at the game by his teammate the last time.

"Leader… say something please!" Aiba pouted.

Finally, Sakurai folded his newspapers and gave out a sigh.

"Fine fine, shall we play the kanji game? Each of us have to take turns saying a phrase made up for 4 kanji and 4 kanji ONLY. Whoever who can't think of a phrase in time or repeats a phrase will lose," Sho said.

"Ja let's do it," Ohno nodded in agreement.

"Ok, I shall start 1st," Sho said.

Sakurai was confident that he could win this. After all he was the most well read among all the members...

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Nino+Sho+J: "OUT!"

Aiba: "Ehhhh????"

Nino: "That phrase was used earlier already"

Aiba: "Ehhhh??? Majide??? Yabai!"

Sho: "Ja, next is leader… start!"

Ohno: "Ehhh… Gori mu chuu"

Sho: *blank* "Ehhh? Wait a minute…"

Nino: "Hai! Out desu!"

Sho: "Ehh… but… but…"

(round continues, and it's Ohno's turn once again)

Ohno: "Tochuugesha" Ohno smiled, happy that he found a way to come up with 4 letter kanji phrases.

This time it was Matsumoto's turn to be stunned. "Eh… is this even allowed?"

Sho: "But it is a phrase… and its only made of kanji…"

J: "Ah darn…!"

(Showdown between Nino and Ohno starts)

Ohno: "Zekkouchou Chou!"

Nino: "WHAT??? This isn't counted! It’s a phrase that you just made up!"

Ohno pouted. "But it made it into our song title! So its officially a phrase now…"

"Yay so leader is the winner!" Aiba happily exclaimed and ran to bit leader a bear hug.

Nino sulked while Aiba happily chatted with leader about how they HAVE to find time to go drinking together this year and it'll be his treat…

Just than, there was a knock on the door and a staff informed them that they were ready to start filming at last.

"Let's go guys! The sooner we start the sooner we can finish… I still have drama filming early tomorrow morning."

With that, Arashi filed out of the green room and headed for the studio.

**Author's Note:**

> All the phrases that Ohno used were their song titles.


End file.
